Long Time Comin
by wickedwitchofthemidwest93
Summary: It's a Harry Ginny fanfic to the Oliver James song Long Time Comin full of lots of romantic fluff enjoy. My first fanfic so be nice


**Hey this is my first ****fanfiction**** and it's to one of my favorite song Long Time ****Comin****. So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or any of ****it's**** characters.**

Long Time Comin

It had been a long day. After the finale battle with Vodemort everyone in the school had gathered in the great hall whether to mourn their losses or find their remaining loved ones. Tears had been shed and in the history of Hogwarts such screams hadn't been heard. Mothers, fathers, students, teachers, it seemed as though no-one had gotten away unscathed.

Harry stood over the body of Lord Vodemort looking down in disbelief. He couldn't believe it; it seemed that his whole life had been leading up to this moment. The moment he could look down at the body of the wizarding worlds biggest threat; the moment that he Harry would be freed of him, but he didn't feel free. And looking around at the clusters of people crying over bodies he knew why.

_Everyone wants to be loved_

_Every once in a while_

_We all need someone to hold onto_

_Just like a,_

_Helpless child_

Harry walked across the room to where the Weaslys stood. Mrs. Weasly was sobbing into Mr. Weasly's chest; he held her to him while tears ran silently down his face. Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and even Hermione stood in a tight huddle. In the middle of the huddle Harry could just make out George. He was slumped against his siblings and sobbing like he would never stop. No this victory defiantly didn't come cheap. He sighed not sure what to do, he felt like he didn't belong there, as if he was intruding on their grief. Before he could move away unnoticed Ginny turned and put her arms around him sobbing hard into his chest. Harry gently stroked her hair as she cried.

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know, _

_It's alright_

Before he knew what was happening he felt himself begin to cry, and once he started stopping was out of the question. He cried for everything this war had cost him. Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and finally for his parents and the normal life he had never had. He clutched Ginny to him and she put her arms around him and continued to cry.

_It__'__s been a long time comin_

_Down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been waitin for_

Harry didn't know how long they stood there in the middle of the great hall, but eventually there were no tears left to cry, and Ginny took his hand and led him out of the hall and out to the lake. He followed her wordlessly, until they stood directly in front of the lake. Once there she turned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her without thinking and it felt like they belonged there. Her lips moved against him for what could have been anywhere from several minutes to several years.

When they finally pulled away she looked at him. "Harry," she whispered, "it's over." He smiled and realized she was right.

"Ya," he replied; "it is." With that he recaptured her lips with his and redrew her into his arms.

_And like a lonely highway_

_I'm tryin__g__ to get home_

_Ooh loves been a long time_

_Comin_

They stayed there for a while kissing and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. When they finally began walking back to the school several teachers were already gathered outside on the lawn repairing the damage done to the school. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. Harry couldn't stop smiling, it was good to see the school rebuilding. Everything had changed for so many people but Hogwarts was still standing, and would soon be up and running. So much had changed, but not that, not the school.

_You can look for a lifetime_

_You could love for a day_

_You can think you've got everything__ but_

_E__verything is nothing when you_

_Throw it away_

The pair walked into the school and were bombarded by people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were there, their eyes dry but rimmed in red. Ron patted him on the back moments before Hermione flung her arms around him. He went up to Mrs. Weasly not quite sure what to say. "Oh Harry," she cried and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. He hugged her back and knew that things would get better, and even back to normal. All it would take was time.

_Then you look in my eyes_

_And I have it all_

_Once again_

He looked around the room and saw George he met his eyes for a moment and George nodded, though there were still fresh tear tracks on his cheeks he managed a small smile. Then he looked at Ron and Hermione they had their arms around each other as if they would never let go and both were smiling. Harry smiled, it was about time.

_It's been a long time comin_

_Down this road_

_And know I know_

_What I've been waitin for_

Together Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall on the way Harry was clapped on the shoulder or had his hand shaken by almost everyone they passed. Right before they reached the door Seamus clapped him on the back and smiled. "We did it mate, you did it!"

Harry smiled back "We did," he laughed, "we really did." When he finally made it into the great hall he saw Neville surrounded by a small crowd of admirers his arm around Luna. Ginny turned to him and whispered;

"I always knew they would get together," she smiled.

_Just like a lonely highway_

_I'm tryin__g__ to get home_

_Ooh loves been a long time_

_Comin_

Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall; she looked down at him and nodded. "Well done Mister Potter, I always knew you'd make us all proud." He smiled at her.

"Thank you professor," he replied. "What happens now, to the school, the students, everyone?"

McGonagall looked at him tiredly this term will end early and next year, I will take the position of headmaster. The seventh years will still graduate with full credits, that includes you, Mister Weasly, and Miss Granger. You have proved yourselves ready to live in the wizarding world without another year of study. The rest of the students will return with credit from this year." She paused and said, "even though most of the year was a waste, today has taught them enough for a years' worth of classes. The students and the parents are welcome to remain till tomorrow. Tonight there will be a dinner and commencement ceremony, but those who wish to leave are allowed. " Harry nodded. Most of this was expected, though he knew that almost no one would leave before tonight.

_Didn't know I was lost_

_Till you found me_

_Didn't know I was blind_

_But now I see_

That night the great hall was decorated like never before, Hogwarts banners hung from every corner of the room, and candles floated everywhere. The house elves had clearly cooked non-stop for every food imaginable was heaped on the tables. That was another change the house tables were gone and in their place were several large round table and people of all houses mingled and mixed. Another obvious change was the absence of all of Slytherin house. Harry couldn't help feeling disgust that not one had stayed, not one. However, Harry was certain that there had been plenty on the other side of the Hogwarts walls. But now wasn't the time for that it was over, finally.

_Can you whisper in my __ear_

_Let me know it's alright_

_It's been a long time __comin_

_Down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been searching for_

At the end of the meal Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the hall. "Tonight has been a night full of good and bad. The one that for so long we have feared is no more, but it did not come without a price. Every single casualty was a great loss for us all. Their deaths will not be for nothing. Thanks to them the rest of us can go on and rebuild. This school will reopen next year as planned, and we hope that all our students will return. However, we feel that all seventh years have shown bravery worthy of any adult whether or not this year was completed and they will not have to return to repeat the year unless they wish to do so in which case they are welcome. Anyone who wishes to remain in the school beyond tomorrow is welcome, but we understand the desire to leave. The wizarding world is aware of what occurred tonight as I am sure you are aware. Tomorrow your parents arrive but as for tonight. I ask that we take this moment to honor those who gave their lives so we can continue may we have a moment of silence." The great hall fell silent as many cried or hugged their loved ones.

Before Harry had time to think he was enveloped into a giant hug by Mrs. Weasly and the rest of the family including Hermione. Harry smiled in spite of everything that had happened that night all he couldn't help feeling happy surrounded by everyone he loved and who loved him back.

_Been a long __long__ highway and _

_Now I see_

_Ooh loves been a long time_

_Ooh been a long time_

As everyone filed out of the hall Harry pulled Ginny aside and led her up the stair to the astronomy tower. He held her close as they gazed at the starry sky and the Hogwarts grounds. Looking down at Ginny Harry realized that he was finally free and everything was finally……right.

_Loves been a long time…_

_Comin_

**So what did you think? Please review even if you hate it I could use any tips you have so push that nice pretty purple button, you know you want to.**


End file.
